


Pick fewer battles than that. Put some battles back. That’s too many

by va13ntino



Series: Clone Wars: Suburbia AU [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Suburbia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va13ntino/pseuds/va13ntino
Summary: Ahsoka got in trouble at school again.





	Pick fewer battles than that. Put some battles back. That’s too many

**Author's Note:**

> [working with the premise that Anakin is her adoptive older brother-turned-guardian]

“Your principal wants to meet with me again. Anything you wanna tell me about that?” Anakin stopped halfway through the dishes and rinsed his hands to lean on the counter, arms crossed.

Ahsoka shrugged off her tie dye Jansport and dropped it on the floor, avoiding eye contact. “That he had it coming.”

“I don’t doubt that, but this has gotta stop. I know it can be hard to deal with people like that, but you need to work on other solutions. You’re not gonna get an education if you spend all your time suspended.”

“I know.” Ahsoka glanced up and back down at the patterned linoleum floor. There was a pause.

“Did you win?”

“It’s not like it was a real fight, I just... _ implied  _ I’d knock his teeth out.”

“Yeah, teachers don’t take kindly to that either.”

“He was picking on this girl in my class. I couldn’t just let her take that.”

“Well, you could try to find a more diplomatic solution too, especially if you’re in school.”

“I know, I could have said it differently -”

“It’s not a good reflection on me, either, if this keeps happening.”

“Yeah.” Ahsoka’s voice was really more remorseful than defiant, so it was hard to be too mad.

Anakin’s voice softened a little bit. “This is gonna hurt you more than it hurts them. I don’t want to deal with finding you a new school right now, and I can’t have you ending up in juvie if you really  _ do _ punch him next time and his mom wants to take it to court.”

“I’m not going to really punch him. Not at school, anyway.”

“Ahsoka!”

“I’m kidding.”

“You know I just want what’s best for you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Alright. But you’re working on  _ homework  _ the next two days. No video games unless you can show me everything’s done.”

“Okay.” Ahsoka kept looking down and picked her backpack up by the handle, heading for her room. She might’ve been more argumentative if this hadn’t been the second time in a month.

“You’ve got your whole life ahead of you to fix the world,” Anakin said after her. “Take it easy out there, Kickflips."


End file.
